How To Save A Life
by Valkubuslove
Summary: Follows the Kenzi scale (3x06), Tamsin tries to redeem herself after her accusations of Bo. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crash rebounded throughout the interrogation room as Tamsin slammed a tall, tattooed, male suspect, chest and face first, against the cold, metal table. Dyson winced as he heard the thud of bone and flesh against metal, but didn't dare interrupt the angry Valkyrie.

"Tell me where the girl is!" Tamsin yelled sharply and firmly at the Fae underneath her. "Unless you want to lose an arm..."

All the while, Tamsin had been twisting the perps forearm higher along his back, causing him to wince and groan in agony. She didn't let up and Dyson didn't stop her. He knew how important Kenzi was to Bo even though Tamsin didn't. She really had no reason to help find her, but Dyson knew she was a better tracker than he was.

"I'd tell her if I were you, man. Her threats are never empty." Dyson said, crossing his arms against his chest with an amused smirk.

The suspect began to tremble under Tamsin's grip and soon he began to bellow with raucous, maniacal laughter.

"You'll never find her." He said, practically out of breath. "She's deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen."

"Seriously, dude?" Tamsin scoffed, releasing the man. "If I wanted to solve riddles, I would've gone and hunted down Gandalf."

Dyson took initiative and pulled the man up against the wall, throwing one punch at his jaw, sending him sprawling against the cold metal again.

"Now." Dyson growled lowly, hovering over the man's ear. "Tell us where Kenzi is!"

Suddenly, his head jerked up, knocking Dyson back, as the man began to convulse and foam at the mouth.

"What the hell?" Tamsin yelled with her hands up, slightly in disgust and ready to defend herself. "You better hope this guy doesn't have rabies." She said to Dyson, as the door to the interrogation room swung open and the man stopped his tantrum.

"Suicide Fae?" Bo said, dressed in leather down to the boots.

As the succubus walked in, she spared an annoyed glance over at Tamsin, who just crossed her arms defiantly. Dyson's wolfy grin peeked through his trimmed beard as he eyed the brunette leaning over the deceased. Tamsin took notice and cleared her throat loudly and hopefully, not obnoxiously enough to give anything away. She couldn't deny a glance in the woman's direction. Not when she was so blatantly bent over and looking as ravishing as always.

"Looks like it." Dyson said, edging closer and leaning against the metal table.

Bo took notice of the white, frothy substance and turned away. "I'm guessing Tamsin couldn't get anything out of him?" She inquired somewhat angrily, as if the Valkyrie wasn't even in the room.

"Well-" Dyson began, only to be cut off by the Valkyrie in question.

"Slow your roll, succulette. Like it or not, _you_ need _me_." Tamsin rebutted. "He gave out a clue before he bit it."

"Deep in a wood, where the sun won't shine, shrouded by trees, guarded by silver. The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen..." Dyson contemplated lowly.

"I take it neither of you have a clue of what that means so, I'll be back." Bo said hastily, as she made her way out the door.

Tamsin followed and grabbed the brunette's wrist, pulling her into the break room.

"What the hell, Tamsin?" Bo exclaimed, pulling her arm out of the Valkyrie's grip.

"'The beast who lingers, feeding on the sheen.' It's a Kitsune." Tamsin said, matter-of-factly. "You should really let people talk before you walk off, Succubus."

"Yeah, well, I can barely stand being in the same room as you..." Bo said, reaching for the doorknob, only to be cut off by Tamsin blocking the way. "You could've said this while Dyson was around."

"Look, I'll always be two steps ahead of you. Call it a perk of having been around the same block thousands of times." Tamsin said lowly. "I'm trying to help you. And not just because I'm Dyson's partner. I know it may seem out of the blue and false, but just... Trust me, as hard as that may be after I tried to send you to prison."

"Fine." Bo sighed. "Just stay out of my way and maybe this'll work. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare and fill Dyson in. I want to get this over with."

"Yeah, about that. He won't be of much use. Wolves and Kitsunes? They don't get along. His sense if smell will jam before we even get out there. And I have a better chance off keeping you safe than that mangy mutt anyway..." Tamsin joked halfheartedly.

"I don't need you to protect me. I can handle my own." Bo said defensively.

Tamsin shrugged and watched as the gears turned in Bo's mind. She didn't utter a word, knowing she had pushed her luck far enough. Just getting the brunette to stand in the room alone with her was enough to put the Valkyries heart in her mouth. She knew no could read her aura like an open book and maybe she had an inkling if her feelings dancing in her mind, but Tamsin knew Bo would never feel the same. After all, her hate for the Valkyrie overrode anything else.

"Great, so I'm stuck with you... Let's get this over with."Bo said finally, walking out the door.

Tamsin could see the reluctance in Bo's body language, but knew how important Kenzi was to her. If she couldn't get to Bo directly, she could get to her through Kenzi.

It was just a matter of finding her first.

* * *

><p>AN: My first request from TrustInFaith. I hope I'll do it justice. Follows episode 3x06 onward. Read, review, follow, favorite, anything works. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Kenzi!" Bo called out into the large expanse of forestry.

Nothing.

Tamsin trailed behind Bo, taking in everything around them.

"Kenzi, where are you?!" Bo called out again. "Kenzi!"

"Would you shut it for a sec, Succubus?" The Valkyrie said lowly.

"I'm actually trying to find her, Tamsin. With no help from you." Bo snapped, shooting a threatening glare her way.

Both women had been exhausted after searching for over an hour on foot. Dyson had been able to track Kenzi's scent for some time, until the scent of the Kitsune completely overtook it. The feeling of going in circles hadn't helped either of them.

"Maybe if you'd slow down and analyze things a little bit, you would've noticed the blue strands of hair spread across the trees. They end here, so we should fan out a little bit. We'll meet back here in 10." Tamsin said, before turning away quickly in her own direction.

* * *

><p>'<em>The hell is up with that woman?'<em> Tamsin thought to herself as she bent down to examine the ruffled leaves around her. A patch looked somewhat different than the others as she examined them closely.

"Hmm, that seems out of place..." She said under her breath as she scattered them around.

And right she was as a tripwire was triggered right underneath her feet. A loud snap could be heard as the thin thread was lifted, causing the ground below to collapse.

"Fuck me..." Tamsin muttered, as she landed a little too hard on her backside.

The Valkyrie was surrounded by leaves and branches, but none that would help get her out of a 6 foot pit. The walls were muddy and the roots were thin. The only way out of there would involve getting dirty. She began to take off her jacket when suddenly, the crunch of leaves caught her attention.

"Well, lookie here." A large male said with a mischievous smirk and a ridiculously annoying southern accent. "You're a looker, aren't ya?"

"Can't say the same for you, dude. Tamsin smirked. "It'd do well for you to get me out of here. I'm in a bit of a hurry..."

The man knelt down and extended his hand, only to retract it as she extended her own.

"I don't do well with threats, lil' lady." He said in a stern voice. "Especially to those who mess with family."

Tamsin was confused for a moment, until she realized how similar this male was to the suspect that died during their interrogation earlier. She knew she had to tread lightly. This guy was her only chance of escape. Odds are, Kenzi was nearby.

"Look, we just needed some information. We had no idea he was suicide Fae." Tamsin explained slowly.

"Someone has to pay for it." The male said with a grin. "You look to be very important, so how 'bout we getcha outta there and set out a lil' ransom?"

Tamsin began to contemplate what he was saying, realizing she would have to do the one thing that could speed up her impending problem; The end of her life cycle.

"Or...You could get me out of here, no harm done." She said lowly, as her face began to darken. "You're gonna want to get in here, big guy."

In a daze, he dropped into the pit, then readied himself to give Tamsin a boost. Propping herself up, she placed her foot in his hand and sprang out of the pit, stumbling a bit as she landed.

"Very graceful, Tamsin." She said to herself lowly.

"Hey! What am I doin' in here?" The older Fae cried out. "You tricked me..."

Tamsin smirked at that, watching as the male brought his hands up to his shaking head. "Pass me my jacket, would ya?"

"I'll get ya back... Promise. I'll- I'll get ya.." He murmured slowly as he absentmindedly have up the article of clothing.

"TAMSIIIN!"

A faint voice echoed through the woods from her six, bringing the Valkyrie to attention.

_'Kenzi?'_ Tamsin thought to herself in a panic and took to a run in that direction.

* * *

><p>The air was damp and poor. The lighting was low and the walls shimmered with silver. All types of metal objects were scattered everywhere. Bo had found Kenzi. Unconscious, but she found her. Her heart had been chained to the middle of the cave, dirt and sweat marring and matting her hair.<p>

"Oh, Kenz. I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner." Bo sobbed against her best friend. "But I found you and I'm here to take you home."

But finding Kenzi also meant trouble. Just as soon as she'd composed herself, she was knocked against the wall of a cave.

Bo pulled herself up on her elbows, stumbling from the blow sustained to her head. Hissing could be heard all throughout the cave, but she couldn't find the source. Eventually, her vision cleared up enough to make out three figures encircling her and a distraught Kenzi shouting her name.

"Bo, you have to fight!" She shouted to the brunette. "Bo!"

"Kenzi." Bo mumbled as her head began to spin. "Tamsin. We need Tamsin..."

Kenzi watched helplessly as Bo began to lose consciousness. She hadn't had any food or water for days, but she knew she had to try and call out, even if it would fall on dead ears.

Even before she spoke, Kenzi could feel the rasp of her dry throat. But that was nothing compared to the pain that resulted from screaming Tamsin's name into the uncertainty of the air.

Tamsin was their last hope... 


	3. Chapter 3

Tamsin's POV 

I could feel the exhaustion filling every muscle fiber in my body. I was really on the verge of death if a light run was such a hassle.

I'd ran for, at least, 10 minutes until I finally reached the area where I heard Kenzi's call. This part of the forest was dense and rough to navigate, but the clue given by the suspect was spot on. Ahead of me, large scraps of shiny metal roofing, rebar, tire rims, and other various items became a dead give away against the greenery. Any poor, curious soul who'd taken an interest must have suffered a terrible fate. It was deathly quiet as I neared the entrance, until a sharp hiss to my right caught me off guard.

As "pristine" as Kitsunes liked to keep their homes, this one clearly didn't understand the concept of personal hygiene. It was nothing but dirty, to the point where I couldn't distinguish it to be male or female. It charged me head on (Recklessly, in my opinion) and tried to take a chunk out of me as I dodged to the right, pulling out my knife. Again, it charged as I readied myself. This time I was prepared and straight into it's open mouth, I drove my knife into it's skull.

"Great, got blood on my jacket. And I'm dying." I sighed as I cleansed the knife of blood against my jeans and kept moving forward.

The air was moist and stuffy as I moved along. The walls of the cave seemed to be riddled with shiny objects, some protruding dangerously.

"I'm gonna need a tetanus shot after this." I murmured lowly.

Finally, the passage began to widen as I crouched behind a large metal barrel. This room was filled with all sorts of scraps ranging from screws and nails to sheet metal. From a distance, I spotted Kenzi's huddled form. Her back was towards me, watching something across the room. I hadn't noticed the three Kitsunes huddled together, but Kenzi was the priority.

"Kenzi!" I whispered sharply.

The girl couldn't hear me as her body shook from what looked like violent sobbing. My suspicions were confirmed as she sniffled. Grabbing a nail from the ground, I tossed it at her back. On cue, she turned slightly and finally saw me. She signaled that she was okay and began to pick the lock around her neck with the nail.

Slowly crouching towards her, I began to see what had the Kitsune's attention and what had Kenzi sobbing. I could recognize those boots from a mile away. It was Bo. She was lying there, most likely unconscious, as the Kitsunes toyed with anything shiny on her body.

I didn't know how I would fight, but I knew I had to. I pulled my dagger out once more and quietly snuck behind the closest Kitsune. It was moaning in pleasure as it toyed with a zipper on Bo's boots. Luckily, that was enough to distract it. Putting in enough force, I held my knife to it's neck and swiped across. With a guttural groan, garnering the attention of the other two, the Kitsune was down. The two remaining hissed loudly, baring their sharp teeth.

"Disgusting." I smirked, the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I pulled out a second knife in an ice pick grip. Both Kitsunes began to circle around me, waiting for a chance to strike. Kenzi took it upon herself to check on Bo, who didn't seem to regain consciousness.

Fortunately, these Kitsunes weren't the brightest of the bunch and charged me at the same time. Dodging out of the way, they crashed into each other. Momentarily stunned, that's when I took my chance, driving my knives into both of their skulls. Blood spattered against me once more as I let out a groan.

"Tamsin, She isn't waking up. What do I do?" Kenzi cried. "I can't lose my best friend!"

Seeing her suffering, I thought up the only possible solution. There was a large, swollen gash along the right side of Bo's head that seemed to be the cause of her current state.

"She needs to feed." I replied, grabbing Kenzi's chin to get her to look at me. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized.

"I-I can't. I'm not strong enough." She stuttered.

"You and I both know she won't kill you. We also know she'd rather be caught dead before feeding off of me."

Kenzi sighed, understanding what I meant. She shut her eyes tightly and grimaced.

"This doesn't change anything, Bo- Bo. Still straight as a board." She said, under her breath, as she pressed her lips to Bo's softly.

Nothing seemed to happen for about a minute, until Kenzi pulled away. Bo sputtered awake, grabbing Kenzi's face, and put their lips together as she sat up. Soon after, she began to draw out her essence. Her skin glowed a bright orange as Kenzi's eyes widened, out of both fear and shock, at Bo's appearance. Eyes glowing bright blue with feral hunger and lust.

"Bo." I called out, placing my hand softly on her arm, gaining her attention. "Enough."

She understood and released Kenzi from her grip. Realizing what she'd just done, she pulled Kenzi into a tight hug, rocking back and forth.

"I need a cheeseburger, ASAP." Kenzi joked lowly.

* * *

><p>After trekking back through the woods, we finally got Kenzi into Bo's car. Kenzi quickly fell asleep in the back seat, surely preferring that over her nagging hunger. The ride to the nearest drive-thru spot was quiet without her idle chatter. Bo hadn't even mustered a glance in my direction, let alone, a thank you. Soon, the promise of a cheeseburger woke the girl.<p>

"Oh, thank all that is Fae!" Kenzi said, practically crushing the two cheeseburgers against herself. She inhaled the scent and made sure to kiss both before devouring them as Bo made way towards their decrepit home.

Every so often in between mouthfuls, Kenzi would glance over between us and sigh. At first, I hadn't noticed, but her cool grey eyes were impossible to ignore. She sighed again, more noticeably this time.

"What, shortstack?" I said sharply as my head thumped against the headrest.

"Well, there's a big ass elephant in the car, for one. You two haven't said a word to each other." She replied. "That's strange, even for you two."

I gave Kenzi a glance, but nothing could be said. I didn't know what was going on in Bo's head and I was pushing my luck just being able to sit this close to her or breath the same air. She hated my goddamn guts and I couldn't blame her.

Kenzi fell silent when Bo hadn't said anything to her either as they pulled up to their home. Turning off the engine, she pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Yeah, we're here." She said softly, turning to look out the window. She was quiet as someone chattered on the other end.

"Dyson, she's safe. She slept a little and ate. Would you come get her, please?"

More chatter as the wolf made his way towards us and hung up the phone, rapping against the window lightly. He grinned widely at Kenzi as he opened the door and pulled her up into his arms.

"Make sure she gets cleaned up, I'll be right in." Bo told him with a small smile. He nodded and Bo's smile fell as quickly as they'd walked away.

"Well, I'll be going then." I rushed out, pulling up the lock to my side.

"Why would you let me feed off of Kenzi?" Bo said instead, picking at the steering wheel.

The question stopped me in my tracks and caught me off guard. I couldn't tell what was going on in Bo's head. Whether she was angry or grateful, a mix of both. Her face had been stoic and now it was just the same.

"I mean, you hate me so I thought the last thing you would've wanted was to feed off of me, hot pants."

"You thought." She said simply.

"Yeah, I thought." I repeated.

"Kenzi is fucking human, Tamsin! I could've killed her." She yelled. She didn't look my way as her knuckled turned white against the steering wheel. "You don't think! Not unless it's in your best interest."

"Well, excuse the hell out of me." I scoffed. "How many times do I have to save your ass for you to say thank you? You're right. Maybe it should've been me to heal you, but would that have changed anything? No, Bo. It's that simple."

Bo was quiet again. Her expression was pensive and I couldn't bring anymore words out into the air. She was more angry with me now than before. Nothing I did would be right.

"Goodnight, Bo." I offered, pulling out of her passenger seat.

She said nothing as I walked to my car, but I could feel her watching. At some point, I would stop trying. Stop chasing her like a puppy, it was pathetic of me.

This is what I get for saving her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Tamsin's POV

Weeks had dragged on since saving Kenzi. I'd seen the girl at the Dal, chattering away and drinking copious amounts of alcohol. It was amusing to watch, really. Some nights, she'd annoy trick to no end and others... Well, let's just say her alcohol tolerance was amazing. For a human, anyway. She had a sense of style that was her own, accompanied by a personality that no one could imitate.

_'Tamsin.'_

She was different, after the attack. But the same. Human. What a relief. She didn't seem to let it hinder her. But then again, how could she with such amazing people around her?

Dyson, the scruffiest detective for miles. He was loyal to no end, going so far as sticking his neck out at the station. It was impossible not to admire him, but after all, he is man's best friend.

_'Tamsin?'_

Hale. Even as acting Ash, he was always there. If not in body, then in spirit. Light or Dark, it made no difference. The respect was mutual, as long as it was given in return. He wasn't like the rest of the Zamora clan; pompous, cocky and greedy for power. Maybe that was why he fit in so well.

Most importantly, she had Bo. I hadn't seen her around lately, but I guess that was to be expected. Regardless, I couldn't get her out of my head. I couldn't help but hope her beauty would grace my presence when Kenzi entered a room. Kenzi was the lucky one. To have someone so powerful and beautiful by her side. But it was like Bo didn't know it. She's humble and hardworking, something that I couldn't overlook. Kenzi was Bo's heart, and whether Bo knew it or not, she was also Kenzi's.

"Goddammit, Tamsin!" Dyson shouted for the third time, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What? Can't I have a little peace of mind?!" I shouted back, gaining a little attention from the few officers in the room.

Dyson's eyes widened and I remembered where I was. He stood and gestured for me to follow him into the interrogation room. Groaning, I did as he suggested. I knew what he would say and frankly, I didn't want to hear it. Closing the door behind me, I saw Dyson leaning against the table, arms crossed and his expression stern. I mimicked his position, standing against the nearest wall, waiting for the lecture.

"Tamsin," he sighed, scratching at the scruff of his beard. "I know things have been tough for you lately, what with Bo and all. I get it... I do, but you need to concentrate. You're barely offering your assistance on cases and zoning out constantly."

"This has nothing to do with the succubus... I- I'm just tired." I lied. My life cycle was ending was ending, but this had more to do with Bo than I would admit. Whether or not I told Dyson, I knew he had some clue. He could piece it together. If not, sorry excuse for a detective.

He gave me a look, calling bullshit, and sighed.

"I need you to be on board with Bo. She's crucial to our case load."

He was right. Any encounter I had with her would have to be strictly professional. But that doesn't change the fact that she hates me.

"It works both ways, doggy breath." I glared quickly, turning the knob and leaving.

It was the end of my shift and a trip to the local watering hole was in my plans. Dyson knew where I was heading and wouldn't be far behind.

* * *

><p><span>Kenzi's POV<span>

"Bo-bolicious! C'mon, it'll be fun." I begged against Bo's door.

Bo hadn't been out much since saving me. She must have still felt guilty about taking my chi. The only thing that got her outside was Lauren or the need for a fresh feed. She was currently curled up in bed harboring a tub of ice cream. Of course, I promised her that I was okay, but she insisted that it was wrong. Bo mostly blamed Tamsin, but I didn't. She was only doing what she thought was right.

"Incoming!" I shouted, after hearing no response. Her door wasn't locked, so I decided to use force.

I could hear light snoring from the bed, which concerned me. It wasn't even half past seven and Bo never slept this early. Despite that, her room looked like a hurricane had passed through it. Sure, it was messy at times, but damn. Feeling mischievous, I jumped onto her bed and stood.

"Bo, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna jump on this bed." I called out, placing my hands on my hips.

Nothing.

And so it began.

"Boooooo!" I shouted. "Wake up!"

I continued to jump and Bo began to stir slightly.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted while jumping in victory.

"Kenz..." She groaned. "Get off..."

"Nope, you're getting up, Wonder snatch." I replied, doing a victory dance and rocking her bed at the same time. "We're going to The Dal. And we're gonna get wasted!"

Bo groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, in an attempt to drown me out. I let out a sigh and stopped my assault to cuddle her still form.

"Bo?"

"Hmm?" She responded.

"It would really help me feel better if you went to the Dal with me." I grinned mischievously.

She groaned loudly, knowing I was lightheartedly guilt tripping her, and wiggled out from under me. She stood at the side of her bed and turned to face me, mocking my earlier pose.

"2 hours and Lauren comes with." She said adamantly.

"Ugh... Fiiiiine." I groaned, dragging myself out of her bed to get ready.

I guess only one of us would be getting wasted.

* * *

><p>After picking Lauren up from her apartment, we finally went to the Dal. Car rides were always awkward with Lauren. She was uptight and stiff, so I always made the conscious decision to sit in the backseat. It wasn't like it had been with Tamsin, where silence was normal, but still comfortable with the occasional jabs between her and Bo. I wondered if Tamsin would be at the Dal when we got there, but in the back of my mind, I prayed she wasn't.<p>

As of now, Lauren and Bo had been giving each other googly eyes through the silence. I tried to ignore it as we barreled down the street towards the Dal.

It was one of those dreary nights, but the air was crisp with the scent of nearby rain. Thankfully, Bo had pulled into a parking space and I all but ran out, ready to breath in the fresh air. It was more tempting than the promise of alcohol after what I'd just gone through. But that wasn't true for long as my stomach began to straighten itself out.

Bo was obviously "busy", so I went ahead, and like every time before, Tamsin watched me come in from the pool table. Her eyes lingered for a while after me, watching the door, until they dropped again to focus on her game.

Yeah. I'd noticed, but to be honest, I didn't know why she did it at first.

Taking a seat by the bar, I had a clear view of Tamsin and the doors.

"Bo's still bedridden I take it?" Trick said as he gave me a beer.

"Not exactly..." I replied slowly, causing a confused expression to form on his face.

As if on cue, Tamsin's head snapped up as the doors to the Dal opened. Bo walked in first, with a big goofy smile on her face. I could see Tamsin let go as she saw it. Like it shaved some of the ice off her cold heart. But that disappeared as she saw Lauren, hands intertwined with Bo's. In that second, Shit. Hit. The. Fan.

And Tamsin lost it.

The heavy thump of a billiard ball sounded against the wood floor, followed by a snap of wood along the pool table. This grabbed everyone's attention, including Bo's, but she shook it away and focused on Lauren. Tamsin walked stiffly through the bar and took her leave. It didn't look like she was breathing and, against my better judgement (or lack thereof), I followed her.

Pushing past the doors, I saw Tamsin beeline towards her truck. Dyson had pulled up since then and said something that I didn't catch. I ignored it, my priority being Tamsin.

"Tams?" I called out softly.

She was currently hunched over the hood of her truck as if trying to catch her breath. I thought about reaching out to touch her, but decided against it. So I just listened to her breathing and waited.

"You can go back inside, Kenzi." She said slowly, as if she was testing her words.

"I won't, until I know you're okay. What happened back there," I hesitated. "Was it because of-"

"Don't you dare say it." She said firmly as she turned. Her expression was angry and she'd made a point to get that across by getting into my breathing room.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I said softly.

Even though she was angry on the surface, I could tell she was broken. She wasn't quite as tall even though she towered over me, her eyes weren't quite so confident anymore, her sarcasm turned into sharp jabs of cruelty and she wasn't as vibrant as before. Maybe I missed something, but I was curious.

"Be careful what you say next." She warned, as she removed her brown leather jacket, sitting sideways in the drivers seat. She began picking at the peeling paint.

I knew her threat was false. She wouldn't hurt me. It would hurt Bo... And then it clicked.

"You love her, don't you?"

Tamsin froze. Her body became rigid, even as she stood slowly and began to move towards me.

"I can tell, y'know." I chuckled softly. "You watch everyone that walks through those doors, but none of them make your eyes light up. Not the way she does. Not even little old me."

"Stop talking, Kenzi. I swear on my withering life, I will fucking end you..." She said lowly, but the anger in her voice was all the same. What she said shocked me, more than frightened me.

Eventually, Tamsin realized what she had just said. Her eyes were wide with fear as her tears fell freely against her shirt.

"Y-You're dying?" I asked softly.

She nodded furiously, as her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. Stepping towards her, I wrapped her in my arms. I could feel her body go rigid as I crashed into her, like a brick wall. She didn't reciprocate until she finally melted into me. I didn't know what to say.

"For the record," she said breaking the silence. "I do love her. But what does it matter?"

"It matters, T." I assured her. She tensed up at the nickname and I giggled against her. For someone who seemed so cold all the time, she wasn't. Not at this moment. She was warm and vulnerable. Human, almost. "I always knew you had a heart in here."

"Yeah, well, you better not tell anyone else." She joked halfheartedly as she sniffled. "I don't think Dyson's even pieced it together yet."

I nodded, pulling away from her.

"You should tell her." I blurted out.

"Are you crazy?" She scoffed, returning to her truck. She pushed her key into the ignition switch and her car sputtered to life.

She rolled down her window and smirked. "Maybe in my next life, short-stack."

I'd hold her to it.

* * *

><p>AN: So, uh, this chapter is a little on the long side, hence the delay, but I hope you all enjoy it. I will be updating Sleeping Sickness soon. Again, enjoy and please, please, please leave a review. The feedback was wonderful on the last one, so thank you for that. :)

P.S.- Sorry for all the angst, my girlfriend is out of town and it puts me in a mood. I can't say it'll change, but it shouldn't drag on for more than 2-3 chapters.

I'll shut up now. REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tamsin's POV

Monday. The worst day of the week and I had a case load the size of Mt. Rushmore. To top it off, I had Kenzi and Bo all in my workspace. Unwelcome, for the most part. Dyson spent most of the morning going over a case with Bo, while Kenzi and I sat in the background, talking lowly.

"How's she been?" I mumbled, partially blocking the question with my coffee mug. Bo hadn't said a word to me, which wasn't out of the ordinary, but she seemed especially dejected towards me today.

"She's... Bo-Bo." Kenzi said hesitantly. "Oblivious to the obvious. I mean, don't get me wrong, the doc is great... But I'm deff Team Slamsin." She grinned in the low light.

I groaned at the nickname Kenzi had chosen. Ever since the Dal, she'd been spending more time at my side these past few weeks. I guess I should've expected it, what with my confession and with Lauren taking up all of Bo's time, but it was strangely welcome. Certainly better than having Dyson in my corner all the time.

"Are you two paying attention?" Dyson called gruffly, as he peeked out behind Bo.

"Yeah, sure, Dyson. Mass forest killings, torn flesh, missing tourist. Sounds like your run of the mill animal attack." I deflected nonchalantly.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on. Dyson shoved a picture in my hand roughly. His gaze was stern as he leant against the table.

"Does that look like an animal attack to you, _Detective_?"

Looking down at the picture, I saw the apparent strangulation marks. They seemed to be cause by a wire, postmortem. The skin of the victim was in tatters, conclusive to an animal attack, but the markings around the neck indicated otherwise. I'd only ever seen this type of kill once before.

"Holy... BALLS!" Kenzi exclaimed from my side.

"Dyson," I said, placing my mug in the desk. "This isn't possible. The placement isn't right, the season..."

"What is it?" Bo said softly.

Acknowledgement, at last.

"Uh, ahem... This type of Fae, the Wendigo, it's said to be extinct." I muttered out.

"Well, your source is wrong, Detective." Bo rebutted, crossing her arms against her chest.

"It can't be." I took another glance at the photo, trying to see a difference in the M.O.

"And what makes you so sure?" Bo rebutted again, to my annoyance.

"I'm my source, Succubus." I sneered back at her, rising out of my seat.

Unbridled tension entered the atmosphere as we locked eyes. Neither of us dropped our defenses, leaving Dyson and Kenzi in the middle of this stare down.

"Ahem!" Dyson cleared his throat. "Look, it's not big deal we can follow your lead on this, Tamsin, since you've experienced this-"

"Oh, like hell we are!" Bo argued. "She obviously didn't do such a great job the first time."

"Strong words coming from you." I smirked. "Only thing you're capable of is burying Fae between your legs."

Bo's jaw dropped, unable to comeback from that insult.

"Hokaaay, let's spit up then. Tammers and I will go to the scene of the crime and-"

"Nope." Bo protested, cutting Kenzi off. "No way, I don't trust her."

"Bo, either she goes with Tamsin or with me." Dyson reassured.

Bo contemplated for a second, realizing what he was implying; She would be stuck with me.

"Fine. If anything happens to her, I swear, Tamsin." Bo threatened walking towards the exit with Dyson.

"She's touchy..." I grumbled as she left.

"C'mon, T-Sin."Kenzi sighed, placed her hand softly on my shoulder. "Let's go catch us a monster."

* * *

><p><span>Bo's POV<span>

"How are we supposed to track this thing without knowing what it looks like, Dyson?" I asked sharply, still riled after Tamsin.

"Just look for anything out of the ordinary. Blood, bits of clothing, tracks, anything of that sort." He replied as he sniffed at a tree.

"Y'know, Tamsin isn't the most reliable partner you've had. Handling this case with her isn't exactly comforting."

Dyson was silent.

"I mean, who goes into this line of work, but doesn't know how to be a team player? It doesn't make sense to me." I continued, studying the ground.

"That's Tamsin for ya." He responded. "Maybe if you got to know her, you'd get on a little better. She did save Kenzi's hide, as well as yours, after all."

"Yeah, right. She'd feed me to sharks before that could happen. "I scoffed.

Dyson was silent again as we moved further towards the scene of the crime. He seemed to be listening for something in the wind.

"She's just so... Infuriating." I growled.

Dyson chuckled suddenly, but was silent. It piqued my interest. I didn't think what I said was humorous.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He teased, examining a tree. "Sounds like someone I know."

I contemplated that, mauling it over in my head, while he continued to laugh at the priceless expression I must've had plastered on my face. Then I got it.

"Hey!" I scolded. "I'm nothing like Tamsin, Dyson."

"You'd be surprised, Bo." He said, finally.

I grumbled at this and continued following his lead.

* * *

><span>Kenzi's POV <span>

"This. Is... AWESOME!" I exclaimed excitedly as Tamsin pulled up the yellow police tape.

"Don't touch anything." She said sternly, passing me a pair of blue latex gloves.

'_What crawled up her ass?' I thought to myself. She was tense and cold on the drive over here. Could it have been Bo or did she hate that I was with her? _

Tamsin knelt next to the victims body and examined the remains. Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips in thought. I followed her lead, but grew to regret it.

"Oh, sweet, merciful god, that shit reeks." I pinched my nose tightly, almost gagging in my mouth.

Tamsin chuckled and shook her head. I don't know how she hasn't blown chunks.

"It's definitely a Wendigo." She said, walking towards the closest tree. "It doesn't make sense... I wiped them out centuries ago."

"Evil, mutant experiment gone wrong?" I suggested in order to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Tamsin continued to pace farther away from the body, examining the ground and looking up in the trees for anything out of the ordinary. Like a smack in the face, that smell hit me again.

"T, that smell." My voice was nasally from pinching my nose.

"It really shouldn't be that..." Tamsin started, as she turned towards me. Her eyes widened significantly, but they weren't fixed on me.

"What is it, T? Smell finally hit ya?" I chuckled.

Tamsin's pointer finger slowly hovered by her lips, telling me to be quiet.

"Slowly, get behind me, Kenzi." She said in a hushed voice.

"What's going on?" I whispered, following her instructions.

Finally reaching her, I turned to follow her gaze. Standing gauntly across us, was a lanky, bloodied figure. It was all bare teeth, bone, and talons. It's eyes were black and sunken deep into it's skin. Matted fur lined it's back, like a dog that lived on the streets and it's skin was pale, resembling someone who had a flesh eating disease. The smell only intensified the longer it stared. Surprisingly, it stood as if it were somewhat human.

"On my count, you run. Find Bo and Dyson. Get help." She ordered, placing her hand against the gun holstered on her hip.

"No way," I gasped. "You need me here."

"One," she counted off, tugging at the clip on the holster.

"Tamsin, don't do this..." I pleaded.

"Two," She continued, gripping the handle tightly.

It was inevitable.

"Three!"

Turning on my heels, I ran furiously. A loud growl reverberated through the trees behind me, followed by a gunshot. I couldn't look back.

What if I didn't like what I saw?

* * *

>AN: I'm so sorry for my absence. Hopefully, updates will regulate for a little while after this. Big changes are happening in my life, but I'll be making time for my writing as much as I can. Please bear with me.

Anyway, I just wanted to get the story moving. Next chapter for Sleeping Sickness will be up in a couple days. As always, read and drop a review. I appreciate it. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Kenzi's POV

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' I thought to myself.

My mind was racing as I ran away, following Tamsin's orders. I cursed the Valkyrie for doing this, knowing she was on the last leg of her life cycle. Out of all days, she chose today to play hero.

_'Major human suckage, Kenz.'_ I thought to myself as I hid behind a tree to catch my breath.

Pulling out my phone, I tried calling Bo-Bo. It rang 3 times before cutting out and dwindling my chances of not having to run in these killer heels. Catching my breath, I mustered up my willpower.

Suddenly, 2 loud gunshots rang out through the woods. I nearly jumped out of my skin and prayed on all things Fae that I'd made the right decision by Tamsin. I didn't know how much time she had left, but I knew it wasn't supposed to end this way. Ever since she saved me, I knew she would be significant to me. Maybe not in the way Bo was to her, but in a way that told me she was worth having around.

"Kenzi?!" Dyson called out.

"Oh, thank all that is holy." I panted out, resting my palms against my knees. "Tamsin..."

"We heard gunshots, is she alright?" Dyson asked urgently. Bo trailed behind him, panting just as I was.

"She's fighting off that thing! We need to go now, D-man!" I yelled, finally regaining my ability to breath properly.

"Ugh, more running?" Bo groaned, as we took off in Tamsin's general direction.

Dyson, being more fit than us both, took off ahead. The Valkyrie hadn't been far away or maybe my mind was on overdrive at the thought of what could happen to her. Another gunshot rang out against the trees, closer this time.

"We're almost there." Dyson panted out.

I could see the beginnings of the yellow police tape ahead, as well as Tamsin's figure, hunched over. As we bent under the police tape, she stood and turned to face us.

Black blood marred her clothes and face. She held a knife tightly in her grip, also covered in blood. The Wendigo lay behind her, seemingly defeated by the Valkyrie herself.

"Show's over, kiddies. So sorry you couldn't join this party." Tamsin said nonchalantly, sheathing her dagger across her chest.

"Dammit, Tamsin." Instinctually, I ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Never again or I'll drink all of your booze."

"Good job, partner." Dyson said.

Tamsin only tensed up more as I continued hugging her. I decided to put her out of her misery and let go, seeing as she barley hugged me back. I knew she was keeping up with her reputation as the resident badass, even though she'd gone all soft for the Kenz not too long ago.

Bo remained quiet and gave me a look. It was one of confusion and another that I couldn't place before she turned to walk away, Dyson following suit.

"I need a drink." I heard Tamsin mumble, as I turned to follow the other two. "And a-"

"Tamsin, watch out!" Dyson growled as his wolf forced its way across his features.

But it was too late.

My heart threatened to rip out of my throat as I turned back towards Tamsin. She let out a soft groan as blood sputtered from her mouth. Her eyes fell towards her stomach, as mine did. The Wendigo stood behind her, hoisting her up by the claws lodged through her body. Swirls of black and red fell freely from her wounds as she pushed herself free, the pain apparent across her face as she fell.

Dyson let out an agonizing growl as he shifted completely, attacking the monster head on. Bo ran to help him as he was knocked away from it, crashing into the nearest tree with a whimper.

All the while, my body froze as the sounds buzzed in my ear. It all happened so fast and maybe this is what Bo meant back at the station.

"I was wrong." Tamsin chuckled  
>through her cough. It was enough to bring me to my knees as tears pooled in my eyes.<p>

"Tamsin, you piece of shit." I rifled against her jacket. "You're gonna be okay, just hang in there."

"You have to-" she paused to cough softly, spitting out the blood that pooled in her mouth. "Burn it. I know you have a damn lighter somewhere."

She was right. Hell, cigs aren't my thing, but I'll be damned if I were caught unprepared. Tamsin struggled to grab something from the pocket of her jacket as she coughed more violently. Finding the lighter, I stilled her motions and searched her pocket. A small metal flask filled with a liquid that could only be alcohol appeared in my hands.

"You know what to do... Now do it." She ordered again, much like before.

"Hang in there for me, T." I whispered, pulling away from her.

Bo and Dyson were unsuccessfully trying to best the monster. It was a wonder Tamsin did it by herself. Dyson was pinned under the monster, attempting to dodge relentless attacks against him, while Bo tried to stab at it from behind. Dyson was finally able to push out from underneath the Wendigo, causing it to stumble into the ground.

Knowing there wouldn't be a better time, I unscrewed the flask and ran into its sights. It's eyes widened rabidly as it took me in, the weak, vulnerable human ready to be taken.

I could hear Bo and Dyson yelling as the Wendigo stalked closer and closer. I counted on this and promptly emptied the contents of the flask onto the ground.

_'Vodka.' _I thought to myself with a smile. _'Leave it to Tamsin.'_

Finally, the monster took the bait, stepping directly into the alcohol soaked ground. Stepping back, I ignited the lighter and threw it on the ground. The flames began to spark as the Wendigo was successfully trapped. The smell of decay only grew stronger as it writhed in the fire, the screeches reverberating through the forest.

* * *

><span>Tamsin's POV<span>

Kenzi had done it. As much as humans are said to be weak, ignorant beings, Kenzi challenged that. She was brave and loyal to those around her. I admired her for that. Maybe I'd never get to tell her, but one day, she'd know.

"Tamsin!" She called out, running to my side.

"Good job, Kenz. Saw the whole thing." I replied weakly.

She smiled at me softly, brushing some flyaways from my face. I smiled back, but I could tell she knew I was in pain. Tears welled over as she looked away.

Dyson was preoccupied on his phone, most likely calling for an ambulance. But it wouldn't be enough. I knew this was it for me.

"Bo, help me." Kenzi said suddenly.

My hands gripped hers firmly, but she wouldn't look at me. She kept her gaze locked on Bo as she moved towards us.

Bo looked spent. Her hair was a slight mess and her eyes were tired. Her hand hovered slightly by my wounds, but she retracted quickly, steeling her features. She met my gaze emotionlessly and held it. Still, she was beautiful and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Bo, heal her!" Kenzi yelled, pulling us both back to the present. "Please."

"N-No." I protested weakly. "It's-"

"I won't lose you, T... Not like this." Kenzi sobbed. "Please, Bo. I owe her my life."

I could see the cogs turning in her mind. What was she thinking? Did she still hate me? Would she try?

I knew it would be no use. Nothing could save a Valkyrie from the end of her cycle. There was no loophole. But they didn't know that. If Bo agreed to try, it would be a a sweet out. To feel her lips on mine, even under these circumstances.

"Okay." Bo agreed softly.

Even through the smell of blood and decay, I could smell Bo's perfume. It was a faint smell that wafted in as she closed the distance between our lips. I could feel the hesitance and I knew she didn't want this. I didn't push further than I had to, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't revel in the feeling. It was soft and so much better than the constant, painful throbbing that wracked through my abdomen.

Eventually, she pulled away and a steady stream of chi began to flow from her lips. I never felt it enter my body as it flew right over my lips. I could see the worry on Bo and Kenzi's faces, but I knew.

"T, why isn't it working?" Kenzi whimpered softly. Dyson kneeled at her side, holding her body close to his.

"There are no loopholes, Kenzi." I replied simply, tightening my grip on her hand.

They all fell silent as Kenzi sobbed. Dyson held an expression of agony across his face and Bo was silent, most likely because of the shock.

"Dyson, Kenzi? Can I have a moment with Bo?" I asked softly.

They both complied and stood a length away to give us some privacy. Bo looked shocked at my request and held her hands in her lap as she concentrated on the ground.

"Bo, I need you to listen." I said softly. "I know we don't get along, but I need you to know..."

"Know what?" She asked, obviously confused.

"When I got here, I didn't expect to create the relationships I have. My nature doesn't call for it, but it happened... Dyson is a great partner and he's always had my back. And Kenzi, well, she's Kenzi. I know you'd do anything for her. She's your heart." I confessed weakly.

Bo's expression was no longer one of shock, but sympathy. Something I wasn't used to getting, especially from someone so selfless and loving. But it was fitting.

"I know I was wrong to try to put you in jail without justification. I was so sure about you. So sure that you were a killer..." I paused, allowing the coughs to run their course as my mouth pooled with blood.

"I need you to know. "I need you to know that I love you, Bo." I confessed softly. I didn't have much time left. "I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I had to get it off my chest."

"I-I don't know what to say, Tamsin." She replied.

"You don't have to say anything, Succubus. I know you're not good with words." I coughed out. "Just know, you've given me the sweetest out."

* * *

>AN: This is my first time writing a character death, so forgive me if it's extremely choppy or just awful. :(

On a positive note, the reviews on the last chapter were amazing. I enjoyed them so much. It would be great to get that feedback again, so drop a review. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short, I just need to get my juices flowing again._ (Yes, juices.)_ It's still part of the plot and not really filler, so I hope it's still enjoyable. *For plot purposes, Lauren is now working for the Dark.*

* * *

><p>Bo sat in the lab of the Dark Fae compound, absentmindedly tracing swirls against Lauren's workspace. It had been 3 days since the Wendigo case. 3 days since Tamsin's death. 3 days since she made her confession.<p>

As much as she tried not to dwell on the fact that Tamsin loved her, she couldn't help but feel guilty for being so uncooperative and, for lack of a better word, bitchy. She'd disclosed all of her thoughts and feelings to Kenzi, of course. The younger woman knew even before she did. Sex was her thing, but love... She'd seen and felt it enough to know what it looked like. Why didn't she see it in Tamsin? The Valkyrie had many secrets, but everyone knew she wouldn't do things that didn't benefit her. Now, everything was clear. She'd helped Bo out of love, whether Tamsin had known it the whole time or not.

Lauren had been watching her girlfriend intently. She knew when something was on her mind. Their relationship wasn't perfect as of late, but she hoped they'd stick it out. Bo wasn't particularly fond of having Lauren around Evony. Something about the woman being a sneaky bitch. Tamsin's death had taken a toll on everyone and she chalked it up to that. Still, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Bo, what's on your mind?" Lauren asked in a concerned tone.

Bo nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lauren's voice. "Um, nothing... Just Kenzi..." She lied.

Bo fidgeted in her seat as Lauren watched her face. She bit her lip softly, hoping that the lie had been enough. The truth was, Bo couldn't stop thinking about what Tamsin said to her.

_You've given me the sweetest out._

It was so sincere. So warm. Two words that Bo wouldn't use to describe Tamsin. That one sentence replayed over and over again in her head. She remembered the pain hidden behind the words and wondered what caused it.

"You're doing it again." Lauren sighed, coming around to Bo's side and sitting next to her.

"Doing what, Lauren?" Bo replied as the doctor held her hands.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, like she'd just done something unspeakable. She couldn't figure out why, but she knew she couldn't tell Lauren about Tamsin's confession. Their relationship had enough strain and adding Tamsin to the mix lessened their chances of pulling through. She loved Lauren, but Bo felt as though anything could set her off. She would keep her thoughts a secret, for now.

"That." Lauren said, stroking Bo's skin with her thumb. "You're overthinking."

"It's just-"

"Kenzi, I know." Lauren finished. "She'll be okay, Bo. Given what she saw and how she close she was to Tamsin, the shock should dissipate soon. Right now, you just need to be there for her."

Bo sighed, causing Lauren to smile. The doctor was misinterpreting it's meaning. It was a sigh of relief. Was it really lying if she wasn't telling her all of the story?

All of a sudden, Bo felt a vibration against the metal table. Glancing towards the screen, she checked the caller ID.

Dyson.

"You should get that." Lauren said curtly, kissing Bo quickly and moving back to her work.

Bo tried to decipher her expression, but gave up and picked up the call.

"Dyson, hey." Bo said.

"_Bo, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a situation..._" He said on the other end.

"A case? Let me guess, flesh-eating Nymphs or good old Redcaps?"

"_Neither..._" He grew silent, only breathing softly against the line.

"Dyson, what is it?" Bo was growing concerned.

"_Bo, Tamsin's body... It's missing."_

* * *

><p>Read and review, please! :)<p> 


	8. Author's Note

So, I owe you guys, ladies, and anyone in between an apology. I haven't updated this story. The following is _not_ an excuse, but something that I struggle with all the time.

Muses come and go. Life happens and I really feel like I have no control over that. And while I really want to finish this story, part of me is pulling in the other direction. I've written another story for Carmilla on Ao3 and can honestly say that I'm struggling with that as well. Again, not an excuse, but when ideas pop into my head, it's much harder to get down into writing.

That said, the possibility of future chapters is not off the table. I hope that everyone understands and is accepting of this. If not, well, that's on you. Either way, always keep your eyes open. _You never know when I'll pop by..._

-Valkubuslove


End file.
